All You Ever Wanted To Know About Six
Summary: The worm has turned. As the endgame nears, Sixknight fights his brother Greatshot in a battle to the death! Boston ''Pushed below sea level by the Great Cataclysm, many of Boston's cultural landmarks have remained surprisingly intact. Walled off from swimming predators by collapsed and upturned highway overpasses, the center of the subaquatic city is the mirrored, shimmering mass of the John Hancock Building, in the region that men once called 'Back Bay.' Though it seems deserted, occasionally the shadows of strange sea creatures can be glimpsed darting in and out of the flooded concrete pseudo-reefs -- creatures that look suspiciously like the 'fish-men' that strontium fallout in the seawater supposedly adapted many Boston natives into. As familiar as some of the structures may be, the atmosphere is foreboding and alien in this world of water -- or 'water world,' if you will. Sixknight, king of all he surveys! But all he surveys is the desolate waste of Boston as he walks across the land, searching for the human that eluded him yesterday. The one which has made everything change. Moonracer 's player is trying to roll a joint. Like moonracer is rolling over the pathetic villains pathetic rocky front yard. Woo woo. The little ninja-bot is not a car, nor is she rolling over the rocky front yard, but she'sl stealthily picking through a couple wrecked old Transformer carcasses seeing if there's anything useful left, but ther eisn't it's all been taken back and melted down if that's the case. In the year 2107 A.D. Grimlock broadcasts, "It is I, King Grimlock of New America, broadcasting on all open frequencies. To those who will hear me, listen: There is grave peril facing us all. Praxis, in his madness, has created a device that is unraveling the fabric of space and time itself even as I speak. Look to the north, and see the beam of light shining from his fortress into the sky; this is his /chronal boring/ device. He claims it provides limitless, free energy But there is no such thing as 'free' energy. He is shredding the fabric of time, and harnessing the resulting energy to fuel his ambitions here. We all /must/ band together to stop him. I cannot reveal the details of my plan in the open, but I encourage all those who wish to help us to contact any member of the New American forces. Any and all help is needed All of our collective existence is threatened by his hubris. For those who require proof of his treachery, riding on this signal is a datapacket carrying the blueprint of his device and a spectrum analysis of its effects, along with a projection of the resulting cataclysm that will occur if he is not stopped immediately. We must act soon. This message will repeat every five minutes until either Praxis' machine is destroyed or we all are. Grimlock out." Through his visor, Sixknight scans the area, picking up Moonracer's trace as she picks through some dead Transformers. Clenching a fist, he starts towards her, a bright visage of white and blue amongst the dreary backdrop that is Boston. "Cybertronian!" he calls. "Where is Grimlock. And where is the human Witwicky?" Moonracer sighs and looks up from where she's hiding and working with a tired look in her eyes. It's getting a little harrowing in fact, she thinks as he laser core jumps into her brain and starts throwing out wave after wave of paranoia. Yeah, she thinks to herself, This really isn't going to 'do', long term. She stands up quickly, "Daniel Witwicky is fucking in heaven. Fucking in heaven, fucking in heaven." he drines out robotically cleverly referencing some late 20th century electronica. Sixknight stops a distance from Moonracer, frowning. "What is this 'fucking'? And where is 'heaven', I demand you take me there. Immediately, there is no time to lose!" He shakes a fist urgently! Moonracer grins, and raises her hands and her gun above her head. She's about to rattle off a bunch of fast-talking bullshit when she looks up at her gun sheepishly and shrugs. "Well I could take you to heaven, but I think ... sugarplum..." she grins and shifts about uneasily, "If I tried you'd stil lend up sending me their firs,t you know, so maybe we'll have to try something else." Sixknight glowers at Moonracer. "Nevertheless, I wish to talk to Grimlock, as before. Things have... changed. Events are moving too fast and the Earth herself has made her choice as champion, which we must respect." A troubled soul is the role that Sixknight plays tonight. Yet, he is hardly alone. As he the Sixchanger converses with Moonracer, a second form hovers far above, in silence; blue, red and black, the sleek form of Greatshot observes in grave silence, his eyes pulsating with a cold, blue glow. "..." Greatshot's eyes narrow into thoughtful points as he considers the back and forth. And, at Sixknight's final words? "What has changed exactly, brother?" He deigns to speak. Greatshot falls to the ground with an audible landing, dust kicking up around him as he intones gravely. "This world... or you? This conversation is unbecoming of your rank, Sixknight." Moonracer lofts an optic ridge slightly, "so what... we'll um... always have Casablanca? " she pauses awkwardly shifting her weight and lowering her arms from above her head. She levels a glowering and unfriendly look to Greatshot. "...right?" Sixknight turns to see Greatshot, clenching his fist and letting it glow with power, transluscent with blue and pink light flowing through it. "You Greatshot, you have never truly understood. My still point, the light of my soul, is Tenchokon. It is the power of the heavens that I alone can harness, the stuff from which all life must come, and to which all life must eventually go. But the Earth has chosen a champion, a human creature no less, possessing the power of chichokon, the ultimate energy that grants existence to the life on the surface of the Earth. I am of Earth, I was built here, as were you brother. We have never felt the cool call of Cybertron, this planet is our birthright. And we must respect its wishes." Moonracer throws an understanding glance at Greatshot and twirls a finger silently around the side of her 'ear' "..." Greatshot falls silent as his fellow Reaper speaks, eyes hardly ever straying from him; Moonracer is a nuisance that will be dealt with later. Spare parts can be acquired at later dates. Issues of -dissent-, however... "Mm. This is problematic. Your logic has become flawed and, as a result, your purpose has become skewed. You've lost your way. But this is hardly -surprising.- After all..." As he speaks, the air ripples around Greatshot, subspace ripped asunder as a pair of heavy guns manifest within his grasp. "... evolution is hardly a flawlessly smooth process. Good bye, brother. I am sad." Apparently, Greatshot isn't in the mood for sermons or debates on ethics; as soon as he is done speaking, he fires off dual shots of plasma that rip from the barrels of his guns, intent on shooting into his fellow sixchanger. "You held great promise." Greatshot strikes you with Laser for 4 points of damage. Sixknight grimaces at Greatshot as the other mech takes a shot, his armour steaming. He does not notice Moonracer making mean signs at him. "I sat upon the shore" he intones. "Fishing, with the arid plain behind me. Shall I at least set my lands in order?" With that, he springs up, hands glowing with light as he punches them together, swinging an energy blast at Greatshot. "You believe you know everything, Greatshot. And thus, you know nothing." You strike Greatshot with laser. Moonracer grins as she backs up a few steps and mouths, "YOU KNOW NOTHING" at greatshot, but then rolls her eyes and makes the crazy crazy gesture with her spinning fingers again. Hopefully no one notices her chargin' up her LAZER Quickswitch's voice issues over the radio to both Sixknight and Greatshot, sounding almost like a close-to-irate parent, "/What/ are you doing?" "Hnn." The intone of displeasure rings clear as Greatshot is struck; the blaze of energy sears a hole in his shoulder, but little more than that. As it does, he staggers back, simultaneously beginning a collapse into a smaller mode -- that of a bulky rhinocerous, actually -hovering- above air thanks to advanced jet propulsion. "--A shame. Better to know what I know than to believe in something as inane as the foolishness you spout now. An evolutionary dead-end... that is all you are." And then, he thrusts -forward- at top speeds, intent to just ram that massive horn straight into Sixknight's abdomen with uncanny force. "Brother Sixknight has fallen into dissent. Beginning elimination process now." Converging in on himself, Greatshot assumes the form of a large rhinocerous that is... mysteriously flying?! You evade Greatshot's ram attack. Moonracer is ready to answer Quickswitch, since she's all espionage-stylez we'll pretend she can hijack some radio locally and send a message back She begins to clap and cheer as she still continues to inch her way away from these monstrous super-bots, "Sixknight Sixknight he's our man!" Sixknight turns with great speed, avoiding the flying rhino as it flashes towards him. "There is more to evolution that the physical Greatshot, you never understood. And now you will finally understand. Stand down or die." With that, the Sixchanger blasts off a pulse of power towards the Rhino's head. "It is not too late to change Greatshot. Change is what we Sixchangers do." You strike Greatshot with plasma. "You are an idiot." Greatshot states plainly to Moonracer's interference before returning his attention to the fight at hand. This distraction, however, is just long enough to deter him from reacting to the sudden -pulse- of power that erupts from Sixknight. The rhino form's head begins to melt away from the sheer fury of the attack and, sustaining too much damage, Greatshot once more transforms... into a massive, Cybertronian-designed tank. "You do not understand. This world is ours. It is the raw materials we need to usher in our rebirth... little more than that. I will not stand down. And I will not give you the option of it. You..." He drives forward here, clearly intent on just RUNNING OVER his fellow Sixchanger with nary a thought or care. "... will be terminated." His body moving lower to the ground, Greatshot assumes his heavily armored and threatening Cybertronian tank mode. Greatshot strikes you with Crush for 19 points of damage. Moonracer makes a slightly horrified face and prepares to run, but she figures the least she can do is help this conflicted sixchanger who looks like he's gonna be dead like she should have been every day this week. "STAB HIM IN THE UNDERCARRIAGE WITH THE DRILLS." she yells out desperately since she's seen Sixknight fight much better than this. Sixknight can fight better, but his power comes from meditation and the still point within himself, or so at least he believes. Being attacked by his own brother has thrown him slightly. Or thrown him rather a lot, as he flies into the air from the impact, landing heavily on the ground, dented and sparking. Slowly he picks himself up, looking towards Greatshot. "Yes this world is ours, Greatshot. But the Earth has chosen its way forward, and that way is to embrace its native species. You cannot stand against the great spirit of gaia itself." With that, he leaps into the air, transforming into his drill tank mode and tunnelling into the earth, intending on emerging beneath Greatshot in an orgy of drilly death. Sixknight rapidly transforms into a hulking drill tank. You strike Greatshot with ram. It is Quickswitch. And there is one thing evident in his firey descent from the heavens. Anger. He fires stinging shots against both his Reapers in an attempt to separate one from the other, rocketing downward and shifting into his tank mode to interpose, "You will stop this immediately!" Quickswitch rapidly transforms into a hulking drill tank. It would seem that Greatshot does not have such compunctions holding him back as Sixknight does. As the other Sixchanger fights with a wary spark, Greatshot fights with cold conviction. The word 'brother' clearly means little to him. "Idiocy." Is his only statement to Sixknight, body rearing back in an idle gesture as the other goes flying. "The planet has a 'spirit' only when you allow your perceptions to be skewed into insanity. You are defective. And I will--rrgh!!" As Sixknight emerges from beneath, that massive drill impales Greatshot, doing -further- damage to his frame. Sadly, such as they are, it is difficult to impose between them -- Sixknight directly underneath Greatshot as the latter transforms once more into his robot form, seeking to drive massive fists into Sixknight's hull. "I am containing the defective subject. I will have him brought--ggkkk--brought back to the sanctum soon." Yet, Greatshot is still sparking -- nearing his limit. Greatshot unfurls and expands into his towering robot mode. Greatshot strikes you with Blow for 10 points of damage. The huge drilltank that is Sixknight is dented heavily by this onslaught, driving round to try to get rid of Greatshot. "Do not worry Quickswitch, I will quell him" the sixchanger emits. And then, it suddenly moves /vertically/, in an instant transforming to jet mode as it shoots into the darkening sky. "A great terror awakes in the skies, Greatshot. You must see the danger." As the plane starts to drop, again vertically it starts to shoot off a bevvy of missiles, great plumes of smoke arcing towards his foe. Accelerated, Sixknight transforms into a sub-orbital jet. You strike Greatshot with missile. Quickswitch observes this, shifting to robot mode with a cold look in his optics, but somewhere inside, he knows pain, the same pain as when he first took it upon himself to turn on his own friends for this quest of evolution, "Are you to kill each other, like my brother and I? I killed Sixshot," he turns mournfully from one 'son' to another, finally settling his optics on Greatshot, made in Sixshot's image, "Know this. It was a raw and powerful principle I had behind me that toppled him. Such as your own brother Sixknight now has." "...perhaps it's written so deep into the processors that /you/ have no choice except to murder one over the other..." he contemplates quietly. "-Killed- him?," Greatshot asks, incredulous. This is something he had certainly not heard before, and is fairly uncertain as to how to respond to such a sudden claim -- not that he has much time to, what with his being all shot up to holy hell by missilefire. Explosions rock the ground across his feet as fire roars to life in a destructive wash that does little to the already scarred ground, but heavily damages the Transformer -within- the firestorm. Armor is melted to slag in several places, points of impact blown apart. His right arm hangs limply, useless. The left? Aims -directly- at Sixknight and fires without so much as another word, save for one, simple statement: "You are -INFERIOR.-" He pulls the trigger, a highly concentrated BEAM of plasma roaring through the air intent on puncturing the underside of that jet, even as Greatshot expends the rest of his effort just attempting to -stand-. "Gkk... zzk... kkkk..." You evade Greatshot's Plasma attack. Moonracer smirks and isn't seeing this ending well, either way. But so far everyone's fighting like a couple of randy sexchangers in the mud. She whistles and continues to idly call out her smokescreen of catcalls and jeers, "Sixknight Sixknight he's our man!" but if you're really paying attention like you're probably not, it's incredibly half-hearted. She's more focused on the gauss rifle she's trying to draw a bead on Greatshot with. "As for the other guy." she whispers toherself, "When it comes to me, anyway, it's not going to be just a clever name!" she giggles and squeezes the trigger, sending her relatively speaks infinitssimally wimpy blast of destruction into the fray. And then she just starts to run. Moonracer strikes Greatshot with gauss. Drill Tank removes a piece of grey and teal armor, heavily battered, from subspace, apparently kept there for many years, holds it up so both his acolyte brother-sons can see it. A mangled piece of Sixshot's armor, "It was long before your creation. One could even say we were fated to fight... Just as you both are now. No one interfered with Sixshot and I, and I will not interfere with you." The jet that is Sixknight blasts towards the ground, and transforms just before crashing, sending a plume of dust up as from the clouds emerges his robot mode, now grimey and dented, but still standing tall. He evades the attack, looking down at Greatshot. "I am inferior, brother. To the great mysteries of the universe. We all have our place, and you have grown too proud to realise yours. As you come from the void, so you shall return. I trust that your next life with find you better. So spoke the thunder." With that, a sword glowing with energy springs from his grip, and he swings it in a large arc at Greatshot's neck. Sixknight springs up into his massive robot mode. You strike Greatshot with energy_sword. Moonracer goes back to being completely silent at this point and looks around for something to hide behind, unfortunately there is nothing. The damage done by Moonracer's assault dents against Greatshot's frame. He doesn't really notice, both because of the relatively minor damages to his system, and the fact that he is focused almost entirely on his would-be 'brother,' Sixknight. As the other speaks, Greatshot scoffs, his body crackling. "Pride has not b-b-bbblinded m-me. You have-have-have been blinded by --" "WARNING, STASIS LOCK IMMINENT" //ACTIVATE SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE// "--y-your refusal to believe in inescapable... encompassing..." As Sixknight moves forward and swings, so too does Greatshot, springing FORWARD to grasp onto the other sixchanger. Sixknight swings, cleaving through Greatshot's neck. But even as he does? "... evolution." The moment his head is ripped from his body, Greatshot destructs, in an explosion that rocks the very ground and sweeps the surrounding areas entirely within a hellish firestorm. Greatshot strikes you with BOOM for 12 points of damage. Quickswitch mournfully shifts to forms. His jet mode. Their 'master' calls. Praxis. The one who requires their presence. As he sees Greatshot fall, the destruct sequence which was designed to prevent reverse engineering takes effect. There is a beat, and then another. Then a mournful keen from him as he bellows toward the sky. With a bitter hiss, he simply blasts off. He will return for Greatshot. Sixknight staggers backwards, and collapses onto his back, smoking and sparking from the impact. He gasps out in pain as he slowly stands, leaning on his sword as he surveys the damage. In his hand now is Greatshot's head, grasps firmly. "Alas poor Greatshot, I knew him, horatio" he mutters as he tries to regain his shaking composure Moonracer crouches, she's shaking slightly from nervousness as she prepares to transform at the last second, she watches the fight intently weaving back and forth unintentionally as she follows the explosive and brutal back and forth combat. Sixknight starts to walk off from the smoking body of Greatshot, still holding his hand in his hand as he walks towards the FUTURE